<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distractions by RMarie124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395473">Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124'>RMarie124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Definitely Canon Divergent, F/M, Kissing, fluff-ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor hates period accurate clothing, but the Master appreciates it. </p>
<p>Or: Her neck is exposed and he is distracted. Soon, they are both distracted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first published Doctor Who fic, so I'm a bit nervous about it, not gonna lie. I felt like I was getting too comfortable in the main fandom I write for and I wanted to challenge myself and expand to write for DW as well, since I love it so much. I'm still getting a hang of these characters, but this was a challenge, but still a delight to write. </p>
<p>Anyway, I wanted to play around with the idea of the whole thing with Gallifreyans and necks, because I think it's a wonderful excuse to write some kissing. </p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Doctor, in this particular regeneration, did not like dressing very feminine. Call it habit from the last twelve lives she could remember, call it not caring about how she appeared, because who cares about gender anyway? But this…this was almost ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She sat in front of a mirror, and made a face at her appearance. The dress she was wearing was period accurate at the Master’s insistence, and it would certainly get in the way of any quick getaways she would undoubtedly need to make.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was a deep green color, and the tops of the sleeves rested just above her shoulders, giving it a wide neckline and an almost regal look. There was lace trimming, and it brushed against her arms in a manner she knew she’d find annoying in no time. She barely felt like she fit the part, though. The corset was uncomfortably tight, the skirt were heavy, and her hair certainly wouldn’t do in the short bob it was currently in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A knock at her door startled her, and she called for whoever was there to enter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Master stepped in, dressed in a well tailored suit, and shut the door quietly behind him. Their eyes met in the mirror and the Doctor blushed unwillingly under his gaze. There was something heated just below the surface of the look he was giving her. His eyes seemed to linger on the way her breasts were pushed up by her corset, on her collar bones, and on the smooth curve of her neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She brought a hand up to drag lightly across her collar bone and watched his eyes track the movement. “It is rather <em>revealing</em>, don’t you think? Should I change into a different dress?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Master shook his head and stepped forward until he was just behind her chair. “No, it’ll do just fine. Although perhaps we should find you a necklace to match.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Koschei,” She said, her voice taking on a teasing quality, “don’t tell me my <em>neck</em> is going to be a distraction to you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His eyes met hers again in the mirror and the look he was giving her wiped the grin off her face. She watched, anticipating, as one of his hands came up to brush the hair off the back of her neck, and shivered as he dragged a fingertip lightly down the sensitive skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He continued a path with his fingertips around to the side of her neck, running them softly down the part that he knew to be the most sensitive. She cursed him for remembering all these years later, and her treacherous body let out a gasp and flooded with heat at his touch. The Master bent down, bringing his mouth to replace his fingers. He locked eyes with her again, as if to silently ask if what he was doing was okay, and she nodded, transfixed at the sight of him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She gasped quietly as his lips made contact with the base of her neck. He dragged his lips lightly up to the base of her jaw, where he planted a more firm kiss. She tilted her head to give him better access, and brought on of her hands up and around the back of his head to tangle in his hair. She loved how they looked in the mirror, her chest and face flush with heat, and his lips moving softly against her skin. They looked beautiful and intimate, as if they could be lovers sharing a stolen moment. In a way they were, but in many ways, they weren’t.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Every point of contact between his lips and her skin was electric. The Doctor felt almost as if the Master’s lips weren’t even there, as if he was a mere imagination. The sensations were overwhelming, and she moaned when he bit down lightly on the most sensitive spot of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Koschei.” She breathed. He placed open mouthed kisses up her neck, to the underside of her jaw, on her cheek, and then she turned her lips to capture his in a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The angle was awkward at first, but the Master helped her up and onto her feet, and she melted into his embrace. His lips moved against hers gently, and his hands came to rest on her waist. Her arms wrapped up around his shoulders, pulling him closer. His grip tightened on her waist and he deepened the kiss, his lips moving more intently against her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It felt like every part of her body was on <em>fire</em>. Her nerves were alight from a simple kiss, heat rushing through her body, begging for more. She captured his bottom lip and sucked on it gently, eliciting a soft moan from him that was like music to her ears. If a simple kiss had gotten her riled up like this, then she didn’t think she could survive anything more. She had to suppress a moan at the thought of them on her bed, moving slowly against one another.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> One of the Master’s hands snaked up to tangle in her hair and tugged gently. The Doctor acquiesced to his silent command and tilted her head to the side, allowing him to trail more open mouthed kisses along her neck. He lingered on the sensitive skin at the base of her neck, biting gently before soothing it with his tongue, and she couldn’t hold back a moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s always that spot, isn’t it love?” He murmured against her neck. He bit down again, this time sucking gently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Her knees nearly buckled at the sensation. She breathed out a curse and pulled his face back up to hers in a searing kiss. Their lips moved together in an almost bruising manner, both of them trying to get closer, grasping at clothes and waists. The Doctor pulled away, nearly gasping for air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She took in the Master’s disheveled appearance and realized there was nothing more that she wanted in that moment than to kiss him again. It seemed as though he had had the same thought, and he leaned in a brushed their lips together. One of his hands moved from her waist and brushed up the side of her neck to come to cup her cheek. His kisses were soft, and they tamed the heat that had been licking through her body moments earlier. They made her yearn for the possibility of him staying here, with her and the fam, so they could travel together like they’d always promised. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She sighed against his mouth and let herself get carried away in the slow wave of sensation that he was building in her. His hand splayed across her back, trying to find the fastenings to the top of her dress. She was moving her hands back to help him when another knock sounded at her door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They jumped apart, breathing deeply and blushing slightly. The Doctor smoothed out the Master’s suit while he did his best to tame her hair. They stepped away from each other, the Master going to the large bookcase on the opposite side of the room, and the Doctor moving back towards the chair she was sitting in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Come in,” she called, hoping she didn’t sound too breathless. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Yaz poked her head in, and the Doctor smiled at her. “Hi Yaz!” She said cheerily. “Are you all ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, we were just wondering where you guys were.” Yaz noticed the small bruise blooming at the crook of the Doctor’s neck and her eyes widened. “Shit, I’ve interrupted something, haven’t I?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Doctor noticed where Yaz was looking and blushed. “Not entirely… I was just about to figure out what to do with my hair and the Master came in and the neckline of this dress is rather <em>distracting</em> for multiple reasons and—” The Master cleared his throat and the Doctor stopped talking, the blush on her face deepening. “Anyway, we’re almost ready and will be out soon.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right,” Yaz drew out the word, her eyes narrowing slightly. “I’ll let the boys know, then.” She closed the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We can’t keep them waiting much longer. Let’s get your hair done love. You’ll want to cover that up too, I guess.” The Master walked back to the vanity where the Doctor was sitting. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a comb and a few pins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Koschei, are we going to talk about what just happened?” She couldn’t meet his gaze. She pulled out some make-up out and applied it to the mark he’d left on her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He ran the comb through her hair a few times before taking a small section from one side and pinning it back. “We kissed, Theta. We’ve done more than that before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know, but this body is still so new and—” She paused, trying to find the right words. She let out a small laugh. “I just didn’t think I’d enjoy kissing that much this time around. I didn’t know that people would want to kiss me, either.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His hands stilled briefly, but then he resumed his work. “You’re gorgeous in this regeneration, and you look stunning in this dress. I’m surprised people haven’t tried harder to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She wasn’t sure when they had switched to Gallifreyan, but it was comforting to talk to Koschei this way, to communicate in their native language. She blushed at his words and tried to focus on the way he was pinning her hair back so it would be secure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re gorgeous too, you know.” She whispered. “Like, properly gorgeous.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Master blushed and seemed to fight back a small smile. He moved to pin up the other side of her hair, but she caught one of his hands and brought it in front of her face. She kissed his palm lightly and she heard his breath hitch. They locked eyes again, and she continued to kiss his palm. She moved to his wrist, brushing her lips against the skin. She was suddenly hungry for him again, her body alight. This body seemed to respond to him more easily than her others had, and she didn’t know how she was supposed to keep her hand off him now that she knew what it felt like to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Theta, we’re not going to make it out there if you keep doing that.” His free hand was brushing against her neck and she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can’t help it,” she nipped at the palm of his hand, “I just want you.” She let his hand go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He finished pinning her hair back and leaned down so that his lips were right by her ear. “I promise to make it worth the wait when we get back, deal?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She nodded. He dipped his head to place a soft kiss on her neck. Then, he stood up and held out his hand. She took it and they headed for the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A few hours later, they lay sweaty and breathless in her bed. Her neck was peppered with small bruises from where he had bitten her, and his chest and neck hadn’t been spared either.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Told you it would be worth it.” The Master said teasingly, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Doctor laughed. “It definitely was.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was silent for a few moments, while they basked in the comfortable silence and the bliss of being in each other’s arms. The Doctor sighed contentedly and nestled her face in the crook of The Master’s neck, and he pulled her even closer. She broke the silence by uttering the one word that had been on the tip of her tongue the whole day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Stay.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He paused, and for a moment she was afraid she’d gone too far, that the sense of ease and comfort that she felt was going to shatter and he would be angry again. They’d have to go back to how things were before, fighting and thwarting each other and—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Okay.” He responded, cutting off her train of thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Really?” She breathed, a smile fighting its way across her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Really.” He smiled at her, real and genuine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She leaned up to kiss him, delight coursing through her. They would travel together with the Fam, and even though she knew that it wouldn’t be perfect, she knew it would be wonderful in its own right. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>